


A Pampered Prince

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Bratty Dom, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapered Dom, Diapers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Farting, Fetish, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gross, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Royalty, Scat, Servants, Smut, Soiling, Yaoi, diaper changes, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: This is the story of a bratty prince named Aldwin, a royal with a life so pampered and sheltered that his parents never even bothered to potty train him. He wears diapers into his adulthood because of this, and his ability to load them with pound after pound of fresh stinking shit is impressive indeed.Obviously it would be beneath him to deal with his own soiled nappies, so he has his newly-hired servant named Theo did it for him instead. Aldwin’s demands go far beyond simply changing the prince’s diapers though.As rude and filthy as the prince is, Theo can’t help but find himself drawn to him. Sure, he can squeeze a steaming load into his pampers at a moment’s notice, but he is still pretty cute…





	A Pampered Prince

Prince Aldwin was the epitome of spoiled and pampered, even when compared to other royal heirs. His parents, the king and queen, never refused any of his requests, not once in his entire life. For example, he refused toilet training when he was younger, and continued to do so. As a result, he remained in diapers well into his adulthood.

Among his other demands were an entire castle all to himself, and his own servant who to cater to his every whim. His parents gave him both without hesitation.

It was Theo's first day on the job. He was quite handsome, and slightly short, with blond hair that was always neatly kept. He was given a fine suit to wear by his employers, though it was a little tight around the waist. Presumably, it was designed for a male who wasn't as abnormally bottom-heavy as he was. Theo gulped as he walked down the hallways of the prince's enormous castle. Despite its size, the palace seemed to be completely empty, save for the prince and Theo himself. He was nervous, and why shouldn't he be? The rumors he had heard about the prince, and his bathroom habits in particular were absolutely scandalous. 

Still, he couldn't let that discourage him. Even if all of the rumors were true, he had a job to do. Since he was being paid directly from the reserves of the king and queen themselves, it was quite the high-paying one too.

He took a final breath and he pushed open the door to the prince's chambers.

The prince's room was appropriately lavish, large and spacious, with expensive-looking furniture. The most prominent was the largest, softest bed money could buy in the center of the room, upon which the prince was currently draped. 

It was then that Theo got his first good look at the royal who he'd sworn to serve. It was easy to see why the women of the kingdom were head-over-heels for him. He was simply gorgeous. He had a handsome and effeminate face, with shiny black hair, atop which his silver crown rested. He was fairly tall, his body was slender yet toned. Like Theo, he had noticeably wide hips and plump rear, noticeable even beneath the thick padding of his large white diaper. The crinkling garment was the only piece of attire he had on at the moment, leaving his pale, slender chest completely bare. Theo's eyes immediately fixed themselves upon the prince's diaper. How could he resist staring, when the prince wore such startling attire without a hint of shame? The diaper was large and puffy, making the prince's already generous backside appear even larger. The front of the diaper bulged with the outline of the prince's flaccid cock. Slightly below that was another protrusion, this one created by a heavy set of padded balls. Judging by the the outline and how far they distended his diaper, both were of a staggering size. Thankfully, it seemed as though Aldwin wasn't in need of a change at current, based on the diaper's pristine white coloration and the smell of fresh powder that filled the room

"So, you're the servant my parents bought?" the prince said with a judgmental tone, looking his new attendant up and down.

"Yes," his servant said, bowing his head towards the royal as a show of respect. "It is a great honor that the King and Queen have bestowed upon me. I promise to serve you well, and to complete any task given to me to the best of my ability." Theo had spent hours perfecting his introduction to the prince in his head. Aldwin's response was not what he had hoped for.

"I guess you'll do, then," the prince said, shrugging dismissively. Theo's words hadn't done much to impress him. He still had yet to see how well he could actually perform at his job. So Aldwin concocted a test, in order to see how his assistant would fare. "For your first task as my servant, you will change my diaper," he said bluntly. 

"With all due respect, your highness..." Theo said. His cheeks were burning red, his voice a bit shaky. Such a direct, casual reference to the prince's padding left him flustered.

"...you don't seem to be in need of a change."

The prince's cheeks turned slightly pink. It became clear almost immediately that he wasn't mirroring Theo's blush. His rosy cheeks were from strain rather than shame. The relative silence of the palace room was broken by a prolonged groan from the prince and a loud crackling sound. A noticeable bulge appeared in the seat of the prince's diapers, which continued to expand as the prince squeezed out his firm, weighty load. His groaning turned to grunting while he continued to soil himself. His nappies bulged and ballooned as he forced out a series of increasingly thick, lumpy shitmounds.

The room was filled with the sound of his load squishing and mushing against the drooping rear of his diaper and the crackling of the garment expanding under his weight, as well as Aldwin's ongoing moans. By time the prince was done soiling himself, he had a lumpy mound stretching out the seat of his diaper, around the size of a large clenched fist. The weight of his rigid mess caused the bumpy bulge to droop downwards under its own mass, settling between the prince's thick thighs. 

As attention-grabbing as the bulge in the seat of Aldwin's diaper was, Theo still couldn't tear his eyes away from the one still in his gusset. The flaccid rod was just so obscenely large and thick, and with the way it stuck out so prominently simply demanded to be looked at. Theo stared at the packed padding for the duration of Aldwin's messing, until finally he was snapped out of his daze. The wave of hot diaper stink took a few moments to finally drift over to where Theo was standing, but when it finally reached him the servant was struck by the stench like a sudden slap to the face. The prince's odor proceeded to fill the entire room, until there was not a single pocket of fresh air where one could escape from his stench. Needless to say, the aroma of baby powder that once lingered in the space had been overtaken completely. Thick wisps of steam could be seen rising from the heated lump.

"How about now?" the prince said, pointing his finger directly towards the bulging shitmound that his diaper now sported.

"Of course, your highness. I will change you right away." Theo said meekly. He ambled his way across the room, towards the prince's bed. The stink intensified with every step Theo took, until it became truly overpowering. The servant was becoming lightheaded, his movements turning sluggish. He wasn't sure if this was because of the smell itself, or because he had been holding his breath to avoid it. 

Regardless of the reason, Aldwin scowled, visibly displeased that his servant was dragging his feet. He leaned forwards, pensively taking hold of the diaper tapes. 

"I'm sorry, your highness," Theo said breathlessly. Pensively, he leaned forwards and took hold of the prince's diaper tapes to undo them. From this distance, he could feel the warmth of Aldwin's mess against him as though he were standing near a fireplace.

"What took you so long?" The prince said with a huff. 

"I was just a bit...distracted. I promise it won't happen again."

"No excuses," Aldwin spat back. "Poor service is unacceptable. You must receive some sort of punishment as a consequence of your incompetence."

Theo couldn't believe it. This was the very first task that Aldwin had assigned him, and already he had failed. At first he felt embarrassed, but his shame quickly turned to frustration. Did the prince expect him to act as though there wasn't a dizzying cloud of stench constantly assaulting his nostrils?

Fair or not, Theo's punishment could not be avoided. Aldwin didn't need to waste any time thinking up a way to discipline his servant. He already had the perfect method in mind. Theo's proximity to the prince's dirty diaper put him in a vulnerable position, one that Aldwin was eager to exploit. 

As punishment for his servant's tardiness, a hot gust of hot, smelly air was blown into Theo's face in the form of a powerful fart. The chamber echoed with a rude noise. The sound of Aldwin's flatulence was further distorted by being pushed through a pound or so of diaper waste. 

If Aldwin's intention was to hasten Theo with his punishment, then it had backfired, as the sudden fart only served to slow down his servant even further. He was limited to using one hand for changing, as he needed the other to plug his nose. 

Theo felt his frustration build. The longer he was forced to inhale Aldwin's lingering fart fumes, the more certain he became that this demanding brat was in the wrong. 

"It's not my fault this is taking so long! It's your fault for inflicting your vile smell upon me. A fully grown prince who doesn't know how to use the toilet-you should be ashamed of yourself!" Theo erupted. For the first time, he raised his voice towards the prince.

Aldwin scoffed in utter disbelief of his servant's willfulness. "How dare you make excuses! And furthermore, how dare you insult me!" he snapped back. "When I give you a command, you are to obey without hesitation and without question! Your 'employers' will most certainly be informed of your disobedience, and you will find them far less forgiving than I."

Theo froze. The prince was right, he didn't have a choice. The King and Queen wouldn't be happy to hear that the servant they had personally hired defied their beloved heir to his face. The tension between the two young men was just as palpable as the shit-fumes that filled the air. 

After what felt like several minutes of unbroken, wordless eye contact, Theo finally broke the silence with a sigh. His outburst had been like a release valve for his frustration, and he could now feel himself cooling off. His harsh posture softened as he exhaled. 

"...forgive me," Theo finally said, falling to a knee in front of the bed. "My behavior was truly unacceptable. I understand if you wish to have me ejected...but I humbly request that you show me mercy. I will do as you have asked with haste."

"Mmm, perhaps I was a bit quick to punish you," Aldwin replied. "Even if I did expel you from my castle, I would still be in need of a change, and it would be beneath me to do it myself. Finish your task, and I will consider letting this incident slide."

"I cannot thank you enough for your benevolence," Theo said. A part of him urged him to stay mad at the prince, but thoughts were too scattered for that. Another feeling began to blossom in the tangled-up knot of emotions that Theo was feeling. Joining his fear and frustration was a bit of fondness towards the smug, spoiled heir. Was it simply gratitude for forgiving him? Or could there be another reason beyond that? Theo couldn't afford to dwell on such things, not when there was a job that needed to be done.

Aldwin's fart had finally begun to dissipate, making the air around the prince just barely tolerable for Theo's sensitive nose. He leaned in to resume, when he found his attention suddenly grabbed, his mind once again beginning to wander. 

He had difficulty keeping his eyes away from the still prominent bulge in the front of the prince's padding. If the Aldwin wasn't so utterly filthy, and so repellent in personality, the servant would've admired how well-hung he was. If that package was enveloped by more dignified underwear, instead of a shit-packed nappy, he could see himself resting his head against it, kissing it through the fabric, inhaling its sweet, earthy musk...

"You're getting distracted," the prince said, snapping the servant out of his fantasy. "Come on, change me, I don't have all day." Aldwin's kindness was apparently short-lived, as the prince was already back to his usual thorny self.

Theo hadn't realized how long he'd been starring for. He could allow himself no more hesitation, and no more distractions. With renewed focus, the servant lowered his hands, undoing the tapes on the royal's diapers. 

"There, finally," the prince said, huffing. His sour expression seemed to soften, as his servant began to open up his diapers. The prince raised his legs and butt to the air once the diaper was completely unfolded. The servant was surprised by how compliant he was. He was glad that the prince wasn't creating more obstacles, as his mess stunk even worse once it was exposed to the open air. 

Fortunately, the servant didn't have much longer to go. He was able to hold his breath, as he balled up the prince's diaper, carefully, no nothing would spill out, and soil the immaculate room where he resided. 

"Put it over there," the now bottomless prince said, pointing towards a decadently ornate diaper pail. The servant was once again mesmerized by the prince's shaft, although, he managed to pull his gaze away from it this time. Although, gods, not only was it long, but it was thick as well. It'd feel so good to run his tongue over it, before drawing it deeper into his mouth, struggled to get his lips around it, sucking it hungrily while the prince, once again fed up with how long his servant was taking, thrusting his fat shaft as deep as it could go, filling his mouth and throat with that thick, rigid, warm cockmeat...No! Focus!

The used diaper landed in the pail with a plop, with the metallic sound of the lid being shut ringing out a second later. Theo felt an odd sort of pride, as though he had trapped some terrible monster in a dungeon so it could no longer inflict its evil upon the kingdom.

Theo panted, savoring every breath of untainted air that entered his lungs. With the diaper gone, the lingering stink dissipated from the room. The servant turned back towards the prince. "Alright, almost done!" Theo said cheerily. Since the most difficult part of his task was over, he allowed his mind to wander, and his eyes to fixate on Aldwin, perhaps a little longer than they should. 

Endowment aside the prince was still something to behold. He had the sort of effeminate beauty that could only be described as "princely," with an angelic face seemingly devoid of a single noticeable flaw. Theo wondered if, perhaps, during his time as his servant, he would have an opportunity to run his hands through the prince's hair, to see if it felt as smooth and silky as it looked.

"Yeah, yeah, just get me into a fresh diaper already."

Theo was once again snapped out of his trance by the sound of Aldwin's voice, though this time it wasn't as jarring. 

"Of course, my prince! You only need wait a few moments longer."

The servant exited the room, bringing the rest of the changing supplies from a closet in the hallway, leaving them at the prince's bedside. He dunked a washcloth into a bucket of water, using it to wipe the remaining filth from the prince's pale, plump bottom. The servant spent extra time on the prince's fat, weighty nuts, because they were the dirtiest, of course, and for absolutely no other reason. 

"There, all done," the servant said, taking a nice, clean diaper from the floor. The servant couldn't believe how huge and thick it was. Only the best for the prince, he supposed. 

"Wait, what are you doing?" the prince said, cocking his head. 

"I'm changing you into a new diaper," the servant replied, seemingly just as confused. 

"You skipped a step. Didn't they tell you anything before they hired you? You're supposed to make me cum first."

"Excuse me?" his servant said. He wasn't trying to sound rude or indignant, he was genuinely taken aback by what the Prince had said. He wasn't sure why, nothing should've been able to shock him after everything that he'd experienced already.

The Prince scoffed, as though Theo was being the unreasonable one. Admittedly, Theo hadn't paid as much attention to his instructions as he should have. It didn't matter if it was part of his outlined responsibilities though. His one job, above all else, was to obey the prince's every command. And if the prince demanded that he get him off before his change, then he would have no choice but to comply. 

"And how...would you like me to do that exactly?" Theo said, a blush burning in his cheeks, wondering if the prince had a preferred method or position for this sort of thing.

Aldwin took a moment to think about it, tapping his chin cutely with his finger while humming. 

"Hmmm...actually, I changed my mind. You're still going to make me cum, but I want you to fit me with a clean diaper first."

The prince's bluntness did little to alleviate Theo's blushing, but at least his command gave him something else to focus on. Theo couldn't believe it. After all that fantasizing, the prince was now straight-up asking him to get him off.

"Yes, right away!" he said snappily. Luckily, the pile of supplies he had brought included a fresh diaper. In a rare moment of compliance, the prince titled his butt upwards, so Theo could slide the new padding underneath him easily. Aldwin gave a little huff which Theo chose to take as a sign of approval.

The rest was simple. With the tapes done, Aldwin was now fitted with a pristine, spotless diaper around his waist. It didn't matter much to Theo that he couldn't see the prince's bare cock anymore. The bulge in his diaper still gave a pretty thorough indication of its shape. 

Theo's blush had softened, but it came back full-force when he remembered that he'd promised to make Aldwin cum after his change. There was a long moment of silence, which made Theo begin to wonder. Was he supposed to wait on further instructions from his prince? Or was he just supposed to...do it?

"Do you not notice something wrong?" the prince said, gesturing towards his diapered crotch. Theo was terrified to admit that he didn't.

Aldwin sighed. "I can't very well cum with my cock in this thing, can I? What's the point of a diaper change if I'm just going to soil it again seconds later?"

"Of course, how foolish of me!"

Theo wasted another few seconds waiting for Aldwin to instruct him, before the prince's disapproving glare informed him that he should already know what to do.

"Apologies!" Theo said, reaching into Aldwin's waistband and pulling out the beast contained within his diaper. Fuck, he could feel the thing lightly throbbing underneath his fingers. It may have looked big, but it felt enormous, now that he had his hand around it.

In accordance with the prince's instructions, his fat meat was left totally exposed, though the prince's expression made it seem as though he still wasn't satisfied. 

"I'm sorry, have I done something wrong?" Theo asked. He hoped that he hadn't forgotten another instruction from his initiation. 

"I suppose I can't blame you for this one," Aldwin said. "But I would like you to only take out what is required."

It took Theo a few moments to piece together Aldwin's intent. "Ah!" he said as soon as he got it, gently slipping Aldwin's balls beneath his waistband by prodding them with his index finger, leaving his fat nuts swaddled comfortably in his padding. 

The prince laid a hand against his diapered crotch and let out a small but approving noise. 

Theo stared at the erection sticking straight-up from the prince's diaper, as the reality of his situation began to truly dawn on him. There would be no more obstacles in his path, no more delays. He was going to have to satisfy that fat, juicy diaper dick which had been weighing so heavily on his thoughts. 

Theo wrapped his hand around the girthy shaft. Though his grip was gentle, he could still feel the veins throbbing as it swelled beneath his palm. Up and down he pumped, from the tip to as close as he could get to the base without reaching beneath Aldwin's waistband, and then back again. 

Aldwin let out an agreeable huff, as his cock stiffened in response to the repetitive motion.

"You're doing well," Aldwin assured him, though he took care not to sound too encouraging, lest the servant think it was the prince's role to praise him rather than the other way around.

Theo did not reply, for he was too utterly transfixed by Aldwin's cock to focus on anything else. He rubbed it attentively as it grew to its full length. He just couldn't get over the sheer size of it. 

His continued stroking was not a conscious decision, but a repeated motion which he did mindlessly as his thoughts drifted elsewhere. Over and over he stroked, while Aldwin's cock throbbed agreeably. 

Content with his servant's performance, and seeing no need for any further instruction, Aldwin simply laid back and allowed the pleasure to build.

And build it did. Aldwin's breathing hastened along with Theo's movements until the prince was left steadily panting. Neither of the boys were particularly lucid at this point, losing themselves in the sensation, dedicating themselves completely to their current task. For Theo, that was granting pleasure. For Aldwin, it was savoring it.

Theo's palm had traveled the length of Aldwin's shaft countless times, and yet, he was still in a state of cock-shock from just how long each stroke took him, how enormous it felt in his hand. Theo wasn't even rubbing the entire thing; there was an extra inch or two just beneath the prince's waistband. 

His panting continued to intensify, as a small bead of dewy precum began to bud from the head of his cock. Theo did something that was perhaps a bit foolish, and chose to act without the prince's command. He leaned forwards towards the oozing shaft, and caught the translucent droplet with his tongue before it had a chance to dribble down.

"I see you're...heh...taking the initiative," Aldwin said between breaths. "Very good..."

Aldwin's pre didn't have much of a flavor, and it only lasted for a few seconds before it dissolved on Theo's tongue. Still, the servant was just as ready to lap up his prince's fluids as he was the first time, once a more substantial transparent load began to seep out. It seemed as though the prince's servant was just as good at soaking up his fluids as the padding itself.

"Ah, just a little more," Aldwin whined.

Theo took in the prince's encouragement, and used it to propel himself over the finish line. A few more meaningful pumps, and Theo could feel the prince's shaft spasming in his hand. He could even see the bulge of the prince's balls tensing inside his diaper as the royal spewed his load.

Refined even in the throes of orgasmic bliss, the prince let out a satisfied sigh for the duration of his orgasm, from its apex to when it finally tapered off. Theo was ready to perform his secondary duty the moment after the prince climaxed, wrapping his mouth around his head and allowing Aldwin to spurt directly onto his tongue. 

"Very good," the prince said softly, breathily as he ran an affectionate hand through Theo's hair. "Despite some earlier slip-ups, you've proven yourself to be a rather lovely servant after all. I do believe I'll have quite a lot of fun with you."

Theo withdrew his mouth from the prince's shaft, leaving it dry save for the thin film of drool he'd left behind. "Thank you, my prince." Theo wasn't sure if he'd forgiven Aldwin for how he treated him before. Frankly, he wasn't exactly sure how he felt, besides a strong magnetic pull towards his new master. He wasn't going to give up on this job just yet. 

"Can you make sure I'm properly padded again, please?" the prince said, gesturing to his spent, softening cock. Apparently he was more polite and less of a brat in the afterglow. Theo would make sure to keep that in mind.

Nodding, the servant pushed Aldwin's cock back below the waistband, shifting it around a bit until the prince's expression indicated that it was in a comfortable position. The prince sighed, his cock now satisfied and swaddled again within his cozy padding.

"I have one last task for you today," Aldwin said. 

Theo perked up and looked out of the window, and saw that it had grown dark. The day had been so eventful that he hadn't noticed it turn to night!

"Yes, my prince?"

"It's grown late, as you can see, and I wish to retire."

"Do you want me make your bed for you, your highness?" Theo said. The time he had spent with the prince had left his sheets in complete disarray. 

"Well, yes," Aldwin said. "But I would also like you to...erm, accompany me while I sleep."

"What do you mean?" Theo asked, cocking his head. 

The prince had asked his servant to jerk him off mere minutes ago, and yet somehow this was an infinitely harder request to make. 

"I'm asking you to share the bed with me," Theo said. "To sleep beside me," he continued, if it still wasn't clear enough. 

"Oh, yes, of course!" Theo said. The prince's bed was luxurious, larger and softer than anything he'd been granted the privilege to sleep on before in his life. Of course, the prince himself was more of a factor in why the servant agreed so enthusiastically. 

Aldwin nodded, and stood up from his bed so Theo could make it. Bedmaking was one of the things that the blond had trained himself for, as he assumed that his job would be more centered around those sorts of duties rather than adult diaper changes and handjobs. As a result of his preparedness, the bed was made in impressive time, the blanket draped perfectly over crisp, flattened sheets.

"You should know," Aldwin said, as he slid beneath the covers. "I had a tendency to relieve myself in my sleep. If this happens, you are not to wake me nor change me. If the smell offends you...hope that you fall asleep before me, and that it isn't bad enough to interrupt your slumber."

Though he was now well aware of the risks, Theo still found himself laid next to Aldwin. Was it because he didn't want to deny another request? Or was it because he was willing to put up with just about anything if it meant spending the night pressed up against his lovely prince?

Either way, Theo wrapped his arms tight around Aldwin, pulling the royal prince close so his padded rear was pressed right up against his crotch. Their slender bodies intertwined, with a bulky blanket shrouding them in a layer of warmth.

Whether it was because of the soothing heat, the comforting darkness that filled the room, Aldwin's soft, steady breathing, or merely exhaustion from his eventful day, Theo felt himself drifting off in seconds, his eyes fluttering as the world faded around him...

The silence in the room was broken by an pair of unmistakable sounds, a low bubbling from Aldwin's bowels that had preceded the mess he had made before, and a grunting that had done the same. If that wasn't enough to indicate what the prince was doing, then the increasingly warm spongy padding expanding against Theo's crotch certainly was. 

The fumes from Aldwin's mess were trapped underneath the cover, so the smell was one a bit of a delay. After a few seconds it began to seep out into Theo's nostrils. 

"You did that on purpose!" Theo said. He had been so close to the prince that he felt his abdomen clenching in his grasp, indicating that Aldwin had forced it out deliberately. 

Aldwin said nothing, his eyelids shut tight, though Theo could tell by his breathing that he wasn't truly asleep. "Get up, I'm giving you a change right this second!"

"Remember...what I said...no changes," Aldwin said dully, pretending to be muttering in his sleep. 

"That was only if you were already asleep, and you are most certainly awake!" Theo tried to hold his breath. He could not endure an entire night of Aldwin's diaper stink. His mess would no doubt leave a smell imprinted on the sheets as well, that would linger long after he was finally changed. 

"Am...not..." Aldwin said. 

"I can't believe this," Theo huffed. Despite his frustration, and despite the ballooning filth pressed against his lower body, he hadn't stopped spooning against his prince for even a second. "And to think I suspected that you might not be a complete brat after all..."

Since his ruse wasn't fooling Theo one bit, so Aldwin's eyes shut open as he began to address his servant directly. "If you wish to continue serving me, you'll have to start building up a tolerance for my smell," he said with a coy smile. "Now, silence yourself and allow me to sleep. I need a certain amount of rest to stay so beautiful. Your prince commands it."

Theo silenced himself, though every inhalation was tainted with the prince's stink. Before shutting his eyes again, Aldwin turned around and planted a quick kiss on his servant's cheek. "Goodnight," he whispered. 

After a few minutes, Theo could feel Aldwin drifting off into a genuine sleep. A few seconds after that, he could hear that same low, muddy sound again. This time, it was not accompanied by any straining from the prince. His mucky load simply fell effortlessly out of him, ballooning his warm, stinking diaper against Theo's crotch. 

It was going to be a long night, and it was but the first of many...


End file.
